Evil Team
by Chikyuu-Belanim-99
Summary: "Muchas personas me dieron la espalda, y muchas más me usaron a su favor. Sin importales lo que quería, pero ya no más. Esta vez no habra nadie que me detenga. Yo sere la mutante más poderosa del mundo." Los x-men no han vistoa Rogue desde hace dos años, pero cuando se llegan a rencontrar no es lo que esperan. ¿Podran traer a la vieja Rogue? ¿O se acostumbraran a esta nueva Rogue?


**Evil Rogue**

 _¿Qué pasa mundo? Espero que estén bien, y aquí les traigo un fanfiction que espero les guste. Los que me siguen en otros fanfictions, no se asusten, pero algunos serán borrados/editados. Sin más interrupciones, comencemos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Pov. Rogue**

A más de mil metros en el aire se alza con grandeza y estupidez la base aérea de SHIELD; El helicarrier. Hecho con los mejores materiales para poder resguardar a los peores villanos del mundo. ¡Ah! Y ahí estoy yo, en una de las celdas del helicarrier, soy la villana de en turno que fue capturada robando información de una base de SHIELD… No es tan malo cuando se ve desde mi perspectiva.

* * *

 **FlashBack.**

 _La base era la única bajo tierra, entre por la única entrada que había. Golpeando, noqueando, para que lo niego, dejando en coma algunas personas con mi toxico toque. Por lo menos me dieron la información necesaria para pasar sin encontrarme otro guardia._

 _Llegué a la estación principal de información, donde metí la memoria USB para sacar una copia de todo lo que necesitaba. Detrás de mí aparecieron otro pelotón de agentes de SHIELD._

— _Dese la vuelta y levante las manos. — ¡Por Dios! ¿En serio creen que eso funciona? Sonreí, para luego lanzar una granada hacia mi espalda. Todos se cubrieron dejando de ponerme atención, quité el USB de la computadora y me fui por la ventilación desapareciendo de la vista de los agentes._

 _Llegue al cuarto de armamento. No saben lo mucho que me divertí agarrando sus armas y usarlas en contra suya, estaba a metros de la salida cunado la única cosa que me podría haber detenido se puso enfrente mío; La temible Viuda Negra._

— _¿Vas a alguna parte? —_

— _Solo a la salida, roja — Dije con burla, me puse en posición de pelea mientras ella se dirigía hacia mí. Lanzo el primer golpe, pero lo esquive rápidamente para luego lanzar una patada que ella bloqueo, fue una danza de patadas y golpes en la que yo iba perdiendo. Logre separarme de ella, el tiempo suficiente para respirar._

— _Eres buena. — Dije quitándome un guante disimuladamente. — Me pregunto si me volveré peli-roja. — Ella me dio una mirada confundida dándome el suficiente tiempo para acercarme a ella y tocarle la cara. Sentí la potencia de mis poderes, ganándome su energía y conocimiento además de fuerza física._

 _La deje acostada en el pasillo junto a una carta con mi número, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo debilidad por los peli-rojos. Salí de la base y a mi espera estaba dos chicas, una peli-negra y la otra peli-plata, ambas vestidas como lolis góticas con la diferencia que la peli-negra era negro con rojo y la peli-plata negro con azul._

 _Saqué el USB con la información y se lo di, ellas me sonrieron._

— _Ahora vámonos. —_

— _Aun tienes una misión que hacer. — Me dijo la peli-negra mientras guardaba la información._

— _No creo poder hacerla encerrada en SHIELD. —_

— _De hecho, es justo lo que necesitas hacer. — Levante la ceja confundida. La peli-plata puso dos dedos en mi frente y absorbí parte de sus recuerdos. Con los ojos cerrados de un asentimiento y ambas chicas desaparecieron en un portal negro con plata._

 _Di media vuelta encontrándome con un ejército de agentes de SHIELD, que bien pude deshacerme preferí que me tomaran._

— _Hola, chicos. —_

 **Fin FlashBack**

Síp, robe información se la di a dos chicas que no voy a mencionar nunca más y me entregue a SHIELD. ¿Loco? Quizás, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para salir de aquí?

 **Fin Pov. Rogue**

 **Pov. Normal**

Nick Fury veía como la nueva reclusa miraba a todo y a todos con cara de aburrimiento, a simple vista parecía que no le importara que estuviera en la cárcel de mayor seguridad del mundo, pero en el fondo, pues era igual.

Nick sabía que ella podría ser un gran activo para la agencia, solo si la convencía. Rogue claramente era un arma de doble filo, que con el menor descuido podría dañar a alguien o peor matarlo. Nick sabía eso, pero eso no le impide jugar un poco con los acontecimientos a su favor.

Cogiendo el teléfono móvil llamo a la única persona que sabría que moldearía a Rogue por el buen camino de nuevo, o eso esperaba. Al tercer tono respondió la persona.

—¿Quién habla? —

—¿Se te perdió algo? — Sonó un gruñido del otro lado.

—¿Es una clase de broma? —

—No, tengo una de tus alumnas aquí. ¿Quieres recogerla o la mando a la prisión de mayor seguridad que hay? —

—Voy para allá. — Con esas palabras colgaron. " _Solo espero que te reformes, Rogue."_


End file.
